official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Beaufort County, North Carolina
Beaufort County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 47,759. Major roads US Route 17 US Route 17 Business US Route 264 US Route 264 Business North Carolina Highway 32 North Carolina Highway 33 North Carolina Highway 45 North Carolina Highway 92 North Carolina Highway 99 North Carolina Highway 102 North Carolina Highway 171 North Carolina Highway 306 Geography Adjacent counties Hyde County (east) Washington County (northeast) Martin County (northwest) Pamlico County (south) Craven County (southwest) Pitt County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 66.00% White (31,520) 25.20% Black or African American (12,035) 7.35% Hispanic or Latino (3,510) 1.45% Other (694) 17.2% (8,214) of Beaufort County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Beaufort County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 19 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.09 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Washington - 9,744 Towns Aurora - 520 Bath - 249 Belhaven - 1,688 Chocowinity - 820 Pantego - 179 Washington Park - 451 CDPs Bayview - 346 Pinetown - 155 River Road - 4,394 Unincorporated communities Blounts Creek Edward Old Ford Pinetown Royal Whitepost Climate Fun facts * The county was founded in 1705 as Pamptecough Precinct. Originally included in Bath County, it was renamed Beaufort Precinct in 1712 and became Beaufort County in 1739. * The first Pokemon battle between trainers in North Carolina's history took place at present-day Aurora in 1726. * Aurora is the home of the Aurora Fossil Museum, which houses specimens collected from the local PCS Phosphate Mine. The museum's collection includes a wide variety of marine fossils from the Pleistocene, Pliocene and Miocene eras. It also houses other specimens and a gem and mineral display. This display includes a black room to see fossils and minerals glow under a black light. There is also a full room of Native American artifacts as well as the newest addition, the Mine Room! * The large Aurora mine is located just outside the town. * Bath is North Carolina's oldest town, celebrating its 300th anniversary in 2005. It developed a trade in naval stores, furs, and tobacco. Located in the coastal plain region, it is near Pamlico Sound, a destination for sport fishing and commercial harvest of fish, shrimp, and crab. * The meaning of the name Chocowinity appears to be derived from the Tuscarora word, chackauene, meaning "otter" or "little otters." However, most people from the area insist that the name actually means "fish in many waters." In 1928, Rev. N.C. Hughes, D.D., met a well-educated Indian encamped on the banks of the Edisto River in South Carolina. While talking with him, Mr. Hughes mentioned he lived in a small village with an Indian name. Mr. Hughes pronounced the name "Chocowinity" and also spelled its former name of "Chocawanateth." The Indian thought for a moment and finally responded, "Oh yes, I have it now. That word means FISH FROM MANY WATERS." * Belhaven is the birthplace of Little Eva, most famous for her song "Loco-Motion." It is also the birthplace of Norman Potts, a backup singer on the Elizabeth City Express. Category:North Carolina Counties